Ignorado
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: -Vaya... -Se giró hacia él y descansó la cabeza en su mano- Así que esa es tu manera de subirte el ego, Uchiha. Él le dedicó una media sonrisa que hacía derretir a cualquier fémina que tuviera delante y se acercó a ella peligrosamente hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.


**Mucho OoC, pero me encanta que Sakura sea independiente y no vaya detrás de Sasu-kun siempre xD **

**Espero lo disfrutéis: **

**. **

**-.-.-.-.-IGNORADO-.-.-.-.- **

.

Se escuchó el ruido de unos pasos provenientes del pasillo y pronto la puerta de la clase se abrió con tranquilidad.

La chica de cabello de algodón de azúcar entró con su siempre elegante andar sin siquiera reparar en la presencia del moreno que se encontraba en el último asiento de la ventana. Se sentó en la segunda fila, cerca de la pared, demasiado ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos para notar la analítica mirada de su compañero.

Él, la detalló desde su lugar sin mudar la fría expresión de su rostro, pero con un brillo satisfactorio en la mirada.

Vio como sus largos y sedosos cabellos, de ese color tan característico, le tapaban parte de la cara enmarcando su rostro de facciones finas, ojos grandes y labios carnosos de un rojo que recordaba a las cerezas. Su cuerpo era delgado, aunque el uniforme demasiado amplio no dejaba apreciarlo con precisión.

De alguna manera, esa mujer le llamaba la atención como ninguna otra lo había hecho jamás, y no era precisamente por su físico, sino más bien se trataba de su actitud.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica. Esperó un segundo a que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia y girara la cabeza en su dirección, pero nada de ello ocurrió, por lo que decidió hablar.

-Vaya, rosita, cómo es que has llegado tan temprano hoy.- Su despectivo comentario no consiguió más que una breve mirada de reojo y un "piérdete, niñato" para seguir leyendo el libro que acababa de sacar de la mochila.

Simple y llanamente se limitó a pasar de su cara.

Ella sintió su presencia al lado de su mesa e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para calmarse y no gritarle a ese idiota egocéntrico un par de verdades.

-Bonito libro -comentó él leyendo el título de la portada de tapa dura que estaba encima de la mesa.

-Sí, es una pena que no lo haya cojido para deleitarme con su belleza, sino para leerlo, aunque claro, no es como si tuvieras idea de esas cosas.

Su mirada jade se dirigió al fin hacia el atractivo rostro del chico, que había enarcado una ceja ante la burla.

-¿Te crees que no leo?- preguntó él. No es como si fuera un idiota como Naruto, aunque quizás juntarse con él afectaba a su imagen. Aún así, seguía teniendo una de las medias más altas del curso (sus notas eran casi perfectas) y le resultaba extraño que la rosada no lo supiera.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Supongo que pareces demasiado ocupado con tanto zorreo para leer.

Allí estaba, se dijo Sasuke. Esa tenía que ser la prueba de que la pelirrosa solo lo ignoraba para hacerse notar y atraerlo a ella. No le sorprendía. No es como si fuera a fijarse en ella de otro modo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estas celosa?

Por un instante, Sasuke dejó vagar su mirada hacia la camisa demasiado grande que cubría su cuerpo, aunque no podía disimular sus pechos llenos, o la falda larga que se le había subido cuando cruzó las piernas, dejando ver que eran largas y bonitas. En realidad, si se fijaba bien, ella no estaba nada mal. Su rostro tenía un encanto que no podía negar, solo le fallaba el pelo. Esos cabellos que recordaban el dulce algodón de azúcar, tan empalagosos que hacían que se le pegara el cerebro. lo que hacía que su mente no funcionara correctamente.

Eso debía ser, porque si no, no entendía como podía parecerle jodidamente interesante una mujer así.

-Vaya... -Se giró hacia él y descansó la cabeza en su mano- Así que esa es tu manera de subirte el ego, Uchiha.

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa que hacía derretir a cualquier fémina que tuviera delante y se acercó a ella peligrosamente hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro. A esa distancia pudo ver lo increíblemente verdes que eran sus ojos, como una cálida brizna de hierva fresca.

-En realidad, para subirme el ego tengo otras técnicas.

Entonces la besó.

Su boca sabía a fresas, dulce, pero no empalagosa como había supuesto, sino más bien electrizante. Ella le respondió el beso, mostrándole lo que podía hacer con esa boca carnosa y esa lengua caliente y juguetona. Era ardiente y placentero. Sasuke no pudo más que perderse en ella, olvidando lo que había querido demostrar en un principio con ese beso.

De un momento a otro, ella se separó. Se levantó con agilidad de la silla que chirrió cuando la separó de la mesa y cogió su mochila y el libro para dirigirse a la salida. Antes de salir, se detuvo y miró al extrañado moreno que le devolvía una mirada confundida.

-Ahora que tu orgullo vuelve a estar entero gracias a tu deplorable técnica, tengo que irme. El plazo para devolver el libro se acaba hoy, y bueno, tampoco hay nada mejor que hacer -le dio una sonrisita malvada antes de seguir su camino, con su elegancia natural y el suave vaivén de sus caderas.

Sasuke tardó un momento en captar las palabras de la pelirrosa, asombrado por sus acciones. Ella lo había apartado y se había marchado, lo había apartado... Espera un momento...

-¡¿A quién se supone que llamas deplorable?! -gritó a la puerta cerrada esperando que ella lo escuchase- Ya te demostraré yo lo deplorable que es mi técnica -murmuró.

Había dicho que se dirigía a la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo ¿Dónde demonios estaba la biblioteca? Se dirigió a la derecha, por donde supuso que se había ido la chica. La determinación brillando en sus ojos negros. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle de lo que era capaz, a Sasuke Uchiha nadie lo llama deplorable, y menos una niñata de pelo rosa y labios apetecibles que no hace más que ignorarlo. Ya le enseñaría como tenía que tratarlo, y ya que estaba, disfrutaría enseñándoselo.

.

.

.

_Fiiiiin, _

_ Este fic me encanta! _

_Es raro, pero puedo decir sinceramente que me encanta como ha quedado xD si es que soy de lo que no hay. _

_Agradezco los reviews del fic __**lágrimas **__(narusaku) y aprovecho para disculparme por mi graaan tardanza por __**El plan**__, pero la verdad es que no hay manera de que me ponga y escriba algo que me guste, intentaré acabar el capi pronto. _

_Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo ;) _

_Cualquier crítica, opinión, huevo podrido... xD es bienvenida, gracias preciosas/os _


End file.
